My Heart, always smile for you
by Phantomhive Haruhi
Summary: Em todos os acontecimentos, guerras, criação de organizações, fim de alianças, eleições duvidosas, atentados terroristas... Os dois estavam lá, cada um com seu devido papel de país... Eles colidiram se atraindo um ao outro como dois ímãs. Alfred & Natalya


**My heart, always smile for you**

Remember – 1945, the end of Word War II

**O** vento gélido soprava furiosamente, tudo que era leve o bastante flutuava se misturando aos flocos brancos caindo rapidamente do céu, os prédios que tinha visto serem construídos com tanto esforço, agora se encontravam no chão, em pilhas enormes de concreto e ferro, o povo que tanto amava, o _seu_ povo, cerca de um terço ou um quarto dele, estava morto, seus recursos econômicos, mais da metade perdido... Era 1945, o fim da segunda guerra mundial, e Natalya estava em completa ruína.

Os seus cabelos, loiríssimos e longos, que sua irmã, há muito tempo atrás, penteava com carinho... Estavam curtos, num corte realmente torto e desfiado, como se tivesse sido feito com uma tesoura cega na mão de uma criança pequena, embora o novo corte de cabelo tenha sido uma cortesia de Ludwig, a moça entendia que não era culpa do loiro e sim daquele maldito Hitler, mas o fato de entender não a impedia de sentir aquele ódio profundo. Alemanha tinha destruído completamente seu país, e isso era algo, que jamais seria perdoado, o ódio que queimava sua pele, tão coberta de machucados e sangue, lhe fazia andar um passo torto de cada vez, mesmo que tivesse um corte fundo em sua perna esquerda, seu braço direito estivesse quebrado em no mínimo uns quatro lugares, amarrado em uma tipóia feita com pedaços do seu vestido verde-escuro, sem falar dos outros ferimentos espalhados por seu corpo.

Tinha sido completamente derrotada, e aquilo amargava sua boca, o seu sangue manchava a neve, deixando uma trilha sinistra em meio a tantas outras, mas naquele estado ela não conseguiria ir muito longe, e mais alguns passos suas pernas fraquejaram de uma vez, mas o orgulho e o ódio, a impediram de se deixar cair por completo, ainda teve forças para dar mais alguns passos, se arrastou na direção dos escombros de onde antes, era o prédio que fazia compras, todo o restante de força que tinha foi usado para sentar num pedaço de concreto, se fosse para morrer, que morresse com o resto de honra que lhe restava. E naquele momento, em que os olhos azuis focalizaram a cidade completamente destruída, de tal maneira que Natalya sentia em sua pele, em seus ossos, toda a dor que a Bielo-Rússia sofreu, ela permitiu o choro engasgado em sua garganta cair como cristais por suas bochechas, e aquelas lágrimas tinham um gosto mais amargo que a derrota.

A última coisa que veio a sua mente, antes de apagar, foi um fragmento antigo de sua memória, onde uma menininha pequena, usando um vestido branco girava na neve, sendo observada por Ivan, Toris e Feliks. Algo esquecido há tanto tempo, como se estivesse encoberto por uma bruma, aquela época simples e cheia de paz... Natalya ainda não era Bielo-Rússia.

É realmente uma pena, que a loira tenha apagado completamente, ou teria sido capaz de presenciar quando Ivan e os outros países da união soviética, todos machucados, mas nenhum deles tão ferido, interna e externamente, como ela, a encontraram... Naquela hora a mão de Ucrânia voou com tamanha força bruta, contra a bochecha esquerda de Rússia, os outros tremeram, Katya estaria morta depois de fazer tal coisa com Ivan, mas o rapaz sequer se mexeu, sentindo toda a força de um país inteiro em sua cara. Ele apenas andou alguns passos para frente. A imagem de sua irmã mais nova, sentada tão calmamente em meio aos escombros, numa poça do próprio sangue, e com uma lágrima solitária congelada em sua bochecha, o assombraria durante quarenta e seis anos. Ivan pegou-a em seus braços a apertando contra o peito, ela estava tão pálida e gelada, por mais que ela fosse maníaca, obsessiva e até assustadora, ainda era sua irmãzinha, sua pequena Natalya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tirando a poeira da minha conta esquecida *com espanador limpando tudo* .<strong>

**Primeira fic desse casal em PT-BR... O que não me surpreende na verdade, eita eu e meus casais estranhos. Não gosta não leia, simples assim okay queridos leitores, tem um X vermelhinho ali em cima que você clica e vê uma mágica de desaparecimento de janela 8D**

**Nosso querido e adorável Alfred vai dar o ar de sua graça somente no terceiro capitulo -mimimi**  
><strong>Até lá teremos pitadas de Belarus x alguém assim como em algumas partes da fic, mas ela é voltada para America x Belarus a partir do momento em que nosso hero aparece, se esperam ver flores desde o começo da relação dos dois... Estão lendo a fic errada, Alfred ainda vai sofrer até conseguir algo sem levar uma facada XD<strong>

**Espero que se divirtam bastante, pois esta será uma longa caminhada, começando agora em 1945 e sabe-se lá deus até que ano essa fic vai... Vou deixar as coisas fluírem e ver até onde vamos parar :)******

****Os capítulos no começo serão assim curtinhos mesmo, não irei prolongar muito nem acrescentar muitos fatos históricos, embora faça pesquisas bem completas para escrever essa fic, algumas pessoas tem dificuldade em historia ou acham maçante ficar lendo algo como se estivessem numa aula, então pensando nisso, deixarei a leitura mais simplificada mas sem esquecer os fatos históricos, espero que consiga tornar esta uma leitura agradável a todos.****

**Ah... Antes que esqueça, essa fic é dedicada ao meu querido America, por me fazer uma Belarus muito feliz, amo você meu amor sz**

**Até o próximo capitulo pessoal ;***


End file.
